coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Hammatt
and James Roache in Episode 7650 (21st July 2011)]] Richard Hammatt has coordinated or provided the stunts on 140 episodes of Coronation Street from April 1997 to June 2013 and again from April 2018. His most notable work was during the "Tram Crash week" in December 2010 to mark the programme's fiftieth anniversary. He also planned the stunts for the 2010 DVD spin-off Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale. He began his career as a helicopter engineer and his first contact with showbusiness was providing a van to be used in It Ain't Half Hot Mum, making his debut with stuntwork on the 1979 film Hanover Street. Outside of Coronation Street, Richard has worked on most major film franchises including Star Wars, Superman, James Bond, Batman and Harry Potter. His other work for television includes Dempsey and Makepeace, Boon, Agatha Christie: Poirot '', ''The Bill, Taggart '', ''Cold Feet, Monarch of the Glen, Waking the Dead, Doctor Who, Silent Witness, Trial & Retribution, Midsomer Murders and Shameless. Episodes with stuntwork arranged by Richard Hammatt 1990s 1997 (2 episodes) *Episode 4173 (7th April 1997) *Episode 4179 (18th April 1997) 2000s 2002 (1 episode) *Episode 5186 (1st January 2002) 2003 (2 episodes) *Episode 5459 (12th March 2003) *Episode 5460 (14th March 2003) 2005 (1 episode) *Episode 6156 (7th November 2005) 2006 (6 episodes) *Episode 6226 (12th February 2006) *Episode 6234 (22nd February 2006) *Episode 6303 (29th May 2006) *Episode 6319 (19th June 2006) *Episode 6410 (25th October 2006) *Episode 6432 (24th November 2006) 2007 (2 episodes) *Episode 6558 (18th May 2007) *Episode 6570 (4th June 2007) 2008 (3 episodes) *Episode 6774 (14th March 2008) *Episode 6920 (6th October 2008) *Episode 6927 (17th October 2008) 2009 (13 episodes) *Episode 7002 (30th January 2009) *Episode 7092 (5th June 2009) *Episode 7099 (15th June 2009) *Episode 7114 (6th July 2009) *Episode 7132 (31st July 2009) *Episode 7137 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7189 (22nd October 2009) *Episode 7191 (23rd October 2009) *Episode 7194 (28th October 2009) *Episode 7199 (2nd November 2009) *Episode 7210 (16th November 2009) *Episode 7211 (19th November 2009) *Episode 7231 (17th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (13 episodes) *Episode 7250 (11th January 2010) *Episode 7260 (25th January 2010) *Episode 7263 (29th January 2010) *Episode 7268 (5th February 2010) *Episode 7270 (8th February 2010) *Episode 7271 (11th February 2010) *Episode 7290 (8th March 2010) *Episode 7300 (22nd March 2010) *Episode 7305 (29th March 2010) *Episode 7308 (2nd April 2010) *Episode 7311 (5th April 2010) *Episode 7321 (19th April 2010) *Episode 7322 (22nd April 2010) *Episode 7342 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7352 (31st May 2010) *Episode 7353 (1st June 2010) *Episode 7354 (7th June 2010) *Episode 7355 (7th June 2010) *Episode 7356 (9th June 2010) *Episode 7358 (10th June 2010) *Episode 7367 (24th June 2010) *Episode 7368 (30th June 2010) *Episode 7370 (4th July 2010) *Episode 7409 (23rd August 2010) *Episode 7419 (6th September 2010) *Episode 7424 (13th September 2010) *Episode 7446 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7455 (28th October 2010) *Episode 7484 (6th December 2010) *Episode 7485 (7th December 2010) *Episode 7486 (8th December 2010) *Episode 7487 (9th December 2010) *Episode 7494 (17th December 2010) *Episode 7498 (24th December 2010) *Episode 7502 (30th December 2010) 2011 (32 episodes) *Episode 7514 (14th January 2011) *Episode 7516 (17th January 2011) *Episode 7517 (20th January 2011) *Episode 7519 (21st January 2011) *Episode 7529 (4th February 2011) *Episode 7537 (17th February 2011) *Episode 7554 (11th March 2011) *Episode 7572 (7th April 2011) *Episode 7576 (11th April 2011) *Episode 7581 (18th April 2011) *Episode 7593 (2nd May 2011) *Episode 7606 (20th May 2011) *Episode 7609 (26th May 2011) *Episode 7617 (3rd June 2011) *Episode 7632 (24th June 2011) *Episode 7634 (27th June 2011) *Episode 7644 (11th July 2011) *Episode 7647 (15th July 2011) *Episode 7650 (21st July 2011) *Episode 7652 (22nd July 2011) *Episode 7680 (1st September 2011) *Episode 7682 (2nd September 2011) *Episode 7683 (4th September 2011) *Episode 7684 (5th September 2011) *Episode 7695 (19th September 2011) *Episode 7697 (22nd September 2011) *Episode 7723 (27th October 2011) *Episode 7738 (17th November 2011) *Episode 7739 (18th November 2011) *Episode 7740 (18th November 2011) *Episode 7761 (19th December 2011) *Episode 7765 (25th December 2011) 2012 (25 episodes) *Episode 7777 (12th January 2012) *Episode 7792 (2nd February 2012) *Episode 7794 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 7816 (5th March 2012) *Episode 7817 (8th March 2012) *Episode 7829 (23rd March 2012) *Episode 7846 (16th April 2012) *Episode 7849 (20th April 2012) *Episode 7854 (27th April 2012) *Episode 7862 (9th May 2012) *Episode 7872 (21st May 2012) *Episode 7873 (24th May 2012) *Episode 7883 (4th June 2012) *Episode 7888 (18th June 2012) *Episode 7889 (20th June 2012) *Episode 7900 (6th July 2012) *Episode 7901 (8th July 2012) *Episode 7918 (26th July 2012) *Episode 7944 (2nd September 2012) *Episode 7981 (24th October 2012) *Episode 7995 (12th November 2012) *Episode 8013 (10th December 2012) *Episode 8014 (10th December 2012) *Episode 8023 (21st December 2012) *Episode 8027 (26th December 2012) 2013 (15 episodes) *Episode 8034 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8035 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8036 (9th January 2013) *Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013) *Episode 8060 (11th February 2013) *Episode 8066 (20th February 2013) *Episode 8082 (15th March 2013) *Episode 8083 (15th March 2013) *Episode 8084 (18th March 2013) *Episode 8085 (18th March 2013) *Episode 8086 (20th March 2013) *Episode 8091 (27th March 2013) *Episode 8151 (19th June 2013) *Episode 8152 (21st June 2013) *Episode 8153 (21st June 2013) 2018 (3 episodes) *Episode 9441 (27th April 2018) *Episode 9465 (25th May 2018) *Episode 9499 (4th July 2018) Category:Stuntmen